Goodbye
by sword-art-offline
Summary: I was really bored, but I never did like how the girls trampled on poor Yoshi.
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye

"I'm done."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Yea!"

The four boys of class F Yoshii, Yuuji, Kouta and Hideyoshi said to the four girls standing in front of them.

"But why!" Minami asked.

"Yes why Akihisa?" Himeji said.

"Because I am sick and tired of being beaten up by you two, I may be an idiot but I have feelings also, and because of that it is not for you to decide who or what I like." Yoshi stated.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean by that is whenever I have taken an interest in a girl you two always gang up on me and give me punishment, who gave you the right to decide what girl I like?"

"B-but we only…"

"Save it I don't want to hear it." Yoshi had raised his hands.

"Yea and Shouko I have told you time and time again that I do not want to get married to you, and yet you always try and force me, if you truly liked me then you would let me decide if I like you or not, and like Akihisa said, you don't have the right to poke me in the eyes whenever another girl enters the room." Yuuji crossed his arms.

"But Yuuji!"

"Yes it's true, I like looking up girls skirts, and Aiko your teasing has gone too far, I remember a time, where I could look of girls skirt's no problem but with you, I'm having nosebleeds constantly." Kouta said.

"And sis I am tired of being treated like trash, I may be your twin but I am also a human being, and even though Hideyoshi thinks I'm a girl, at least he accepts me for who I am, me."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Aiko asked.

(All) Where transferring!"

"What!" the girls exclaimed.

"If you guys transfer then we will to." Himeji said.

"Yes I will follow my husband." Shouko said calmly.

"Not where were going, where were going you can't follow us." Yoshii said proudly.

"And where is this place anyway?" Minami asked.

"The University of Tokyo-m."

"Isn't that the off branch of Tokyo U? it's a boys only school." Aiko had a hand underneath her chin.

"Yes and there we won't have a crappy classroom either, we will have a clean and neat classroom to study in, unlike here where they judge you by how smart you are."

"So your really going to leave?" Himeji said sadly.

"Yes."

"But we can change…"

"I'm sorry, we start our new semester tomorrow, after today you won't be seeing us again."

"But you can't!"

"Well we are."

And with that the four boys of class F turned around and left the four girls standing there pondering on all the things they did wrong."


	2. Chapter 2 A New Start

**First of all I'm sorr yI haven;t updated this in a while, nothing just came to mind, but I hope this chapter will not dissipoint you.**

**If you want somethin added or maybe taken away review or pm me about it.**

* * *

"Alright it's time to start class!" Ironman ordered.

"Now to solve this problem…"

(…)

"Um sir are you okay?" A student asked.

"Hmm where are those idiots's!" He yelled.

"Um sir you are going to have to be more specific were all idiots." Another student said.

"I meant Hideyoshi, Kouta, Yuuji, and that idiot."

"Th-they actually transferred school yesterday." A sad Himeji spoke up.

"Oh they did, well I feel sorry for that school, by the way do you know what school they transferred school to?"

"It was University of Tokyo-m." Minami said.

Ironman did an uncharacteristic look of complete surprise.

"What's wrong sir?" Another random student asked.

"You can't be an idiot to join that school; I wonder how they did it?"

"What!" the entire class yelled.

(University of U-m)

"Look at this classroom!" An excited Yoshi was looking around the pristine clean room.

"Yea it's rather clean." Kouta said in his regular bored voice.

"Much better than what class F had to offer us." Yuuji stated.

"Agreed, I wonder if they have a drama club." Hideyoshi put a finger underneath his chin.

"Yes they do actually."

The boys froze.

"Um Yuuji was it just me or did I just hear a girls voice?"

"No you weren't the only one."

All the boys turned around to the voice, and sure enough there was a girl standing before them, let's just says Kouta was out in 2.3 seconds from blood loss.

"Hiya! My name is Nora! Nice to meet you."

"Um I thought this was a boy's only school?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Well yes it is but girls come here to." She replied cheerfully.

All the boys then shuddered.

"Guy's never ever tell anyone that this school accepts girls, or were done for." Yuuji said.

"Oh but don't worry this school was originally a co-ed school, until they turned it into a boys only , but the girls were already here when they changed, and the school decided to not tranfer us, don't worry I haven't transferred in."

"So no girl can transfer in?" Yoshi said with a "please let it be true look."

"Oh don't tell me, that you guys transferred here because of some girl trouble back at your other school." Nora then did a shy school girl pose and said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you."

(Splurk!)

And just like that Yoshi was also down.

"Wow you knocked out both of them good for you." Hideyoshi said with a unsurprised look.

"Ah and who is this cute boy."

"Ah you know that I'm a guy." Hideyoshi grabbed her hands.

"Well of course, one you are wearing a boy's uniform, because you are a boy, or you like to crossdress, I'm thinking the former, and like I said no girl can transfer in, so that only leaves a logical choice, that you are a guy."

"Thank you! Not many people think I'm a guy."

"No problem!"

Yuuji who was standing there the entire time, shuddered.

"Is something wrong? Um." Nora asked.

"Yuuji, and no I just had an urge to shudder." Yuuji looked like he wasn't fine.

(Fumizuki Academy)

"Um Shouko calm down, I'm sure Yuuji is not doing anything bad, especially talking to a girl, right?" Hideyoshi's twin sister was trying to calm down a purple haired demon.

"I will not allow an affair."

"You know they did say that they transferred because of how we act."

They both became silent.

(University of Tokyo-m)

Kouta and Yoshi had just recovered from there nosebleeds, and because Kouta was Kouta, he took out his phone took a picture of Yuuji and Nora and then sent it to Shouko's Phone.

"Hey Kouta what did you just do?" Yoshi asked while looking at his phone.

"I just sent a picture to Shouko of Yuuji and Nora standing together."

"You didn't!" Yoshi said.

"If you keep silent about this I'll give you this picture."

It was a picture of Hideyoshi in a china dress that was mostly ripped.

"Oh yea, jackpot! Don't worry you'll get no problem from me!" An ecstatic Yoshi proclaimed.

"Alright class it's to start so please sit down" The teacher walked in, and just like that the boy's first day of school started.


End file.
